The day I become a papa
by KouMamoru
Summary: after a massacre of a village, a brunette baby is the only survivor. Giotto, feeling guilty and pity, adopted the baby and took him in his family. Giotto fell in love with the baby at the first sight promises to protect him. But, after a year, the baby shows no sign of walking or talking and it worried Giotto. Will Giotto lost the baby when an accident occur because of his fault?


disclaimer:KHR don't belong to me...

Giottoxtsuna. father-son relationship. family fluff..i always imagining about parental vongola first generation and child vongola tenth generation. i hope you like (3 ).

This is massacre. Giotto watches the Crown Village that was attacked by their enemy, Cordate Famiglia. Crown Village was located at the border between Vongola Famiglia and Cordate Famiglia. Giotto fists until his knuckle turns white. He is angry, very angry. Innocent people were killed brutally. Some of the corpses have their head decapitated, their bodies were burned, some were hanged to death, children are hanged upside down and numerous spears embedded to their body. Giotto fights his urge to cry by watching the massacre in front of him. Even his guardians divert their eyes from the scene.

"Disperse and search for any survivor," order Giotto sternly. Even the head stubborn Lampo comply with Giotto's orders because they all know they should never, ever disobey him when he let out that kind of voice fill with venom and promising pain.

"Giotto!" after almost fifteen minutes searching around the massacre village, Knuckle's loud voice roared and alerted all the guardians. They rush to Knuckle's position, suddenly diverts their eyes as watching a young mother tremble and breastfeeding her baby, who seems to be one weeks old. The mother's body was drenched with blood and there also spots of blood in the baby's cloth. Probably, it is the mother's blood.

After she finished breastfeeding the baby, she hugs and kisses the baby's face numerous times. She couldn't stop her tears while kissing her baby. She intently watches Giotto who stares at her with disbelieving eyes. She mutters for Giotto to come near her. Giotto comply along with Knuckle who seems to treat the mother's injury but stopped when the woman stop him with a weak smile.

With a tremble hand, she raised the baby bundle to Giotto. Giotto hesitates to take the bundle but when he sees the mother's teary eyes, he has no choice but takes the baby and cradle the baby. The mother smile and looks at Giotto, gratefully before diverts her eyes staring at the baby. Giotto inches the baby forward to allow the young mother to look at her baby, one last time.

Suddenly, the woman's bloody hand grabs Giotto arm.

"Protect…Tsunayoshi," pleaded the woman. Giotto has no choice and nodded lightly. The woman smiles while closing her eyes, take one deep breath, before release it as her hands went limp and dropped to the ground. As if sensing his mother is gone, the sleeping baby wails and Giotto hushed the baby. The baby calms down and starts yawning before drifts to lala land.

Giotto inspects the baby. He is so cute with a tuft of brown hair, fair skin, and pink plump lips. Unconsciously, Giotto already fall deeply in love with the baby and deep in his heart, he wants to protect this baby from everything that someday will take the baby away from his grasp.

"Nufufu, a very cute one you got, Primo. It seems my son and daughter will have new playmate," Daemon looks at the baby in Giotto's cradle. Giotto face palm inwardly. How can he forget that he have to protect the baby from Daemon. This is what you face when you have a bunch of pedophile guardians.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It already a year Giotto took Tsunayoshi into the Vongola Famiglia. Everyone cherished the boy. But, the boy shows no progress in walking or talking and Giotto can't help by getting worried what's wrong with his boy. He even consulted specialist for Tsuna's problem but as usual the specialist state there nothing wrong with Tsuna. Giotto sighed heavily while looking at the boy who is staring intently at him.

"What's wrong with you, Tsuna? Why can't you talk? Why can't you walk? When the baby around your age can already walk and talk," Giotto asked Tsunayoshi. But as usual, those big brown eyes only staring at him as if he doesn't get anything that Giotto say. For hundredth time, Giotto sighs and finally took the boy to his bed and put the boy to sleep before he continues his never unfinished work. Paperwork.

But tonight was different from the others night. The boy refused to sleep, only staring at Giotto. Even when Giotto sings his lullaby that usually make the boy sleep, the boy still refuse to sleep. Giotto started to get uneasy gut feeling. Is Tsuna sick? Would Tsuna leave him? Giotto quickly shakes his head, try to get those thought away from him.

"Sleep, Tsuna. It's already past your bed time. Papa still have some works to do," plead Giotto but in the end, he don't managed to get the boy to sleep instead he is the one sleeps soundly.

The next morning, while rest and listen to nagging G before signing paperwork, the head butler rushes inside the room without knocking with a horrified face. Just the word that state Tsuna in injured was enough to make Giotto sprint to the infirmary. Reaching the infirmary he was greeted by a crying Hayato, Chrome and Lambo and a worried face Kyoya, Takeshi, Mukuro and Ryohei. By seeing their reactions, he knows something bad happens to Tsunayoshi.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Giotto. I failed to protect Tsuna-sama," Hayato wails before runs to hug G. G rubbed Hayato's back, tend to calm the boy down.

"What happens?"

"Tsunayoshi wants to learn to walk by walking down the stairs. We tried to stop him and tell him it's dangerous but Tsunayoshi refuses. As he reaches second step, he tripped and roll down the stair," Mukuro answers Giotto's questions with a low voice. It clearly shows that his hands tremble slightly.

Giotto only questions himself after hearing Mukuro's explaination. Why Tsuna want to learn to walk? Futhermore, isn't stair is too dangerous for Tsuna? As the question finally registers inside Giotto's brain, he can't help but gasp in horror. It all makes sense now. Tsuna trying to learn to walk because of his question yesterday but he didn't know that Tsuna understand his word. Now, he feels even guiltier because he is the cause to Tsuna's accident. Suddenly, the infirmary door opens comes out Knuckle while wiping his hand with a cloth. Those sad face isn't suitable to someone who is full of energy like Knuckle and by seeing those expression Giotto knows something bad happens and he don't like it.

"Is he okay? Did he hurt anywhere?"Giotto bombarded Knuckle with questions. He TIGHTLY grip Knuckle's white doctor coat. (Just like Shamal's coat. Well, he is Sun Guardian and also acts as a doctor)

"Calm down, Giotto. We're talking about one year old boy who fell down from 30 steps of stair. It seems he bumps his head on the stair and I am afraid to say he had blood clot on his brain, cracked skull and concussion. His antibody is weak Giotto, you should know that the baby should breastfed by his mother for 2 year to have optimum antibody, but Tsuna only breastfed for only a week during that incident," explains Knuckle while fisting his hands. Never did in his life he fell very helpless. He could feel Giotto legs give away as he began to collapse. Luckily, Asari was there to support Giotto. Finally, gain his footing Giotto looks at Knuckle with a pleading look.

"Please, Knuckle. Please save him. I begging you, please save him. I can't lose him; I don't want to lose him. He's everything to me," plead Giotto with tears. Now, he feels really guilty for asking that questions to Tsuna. Why can't he wait until Tsuna be able to walk by himself? Of course, there is some baby who a fast learner like Hayato who already master everything when he was only three years old. If anything happens to Tsuna, how can he face his mother when he already promises to protect him. This is his entire fault. Tsuna's injuries are his fault. Tsuna's accident is his fault. Tsuna's parent death and his village massacre also his fault. He brought nothing but miserable to Tsuna's life.

"Calm down, Giotto. You're hyperventilating. I promise you I'll do my best," promise Knuckle before he enter the infirmary. Now, almost five hours of waiting, the 3 and 4 years old kids start to yawn and Asari and G decided to take the boys and girl to bed. But, Giotto doesn't even make a single move, keep staring at the red carpet.

"Have faith, Giotto. Tsuna is a strong boy, even stronger than you and me," advised G as he ushered to kids to walk while Asari already holding a sleeping Lambo, walks away. After thirty more minutes, Knuckle staggers out from the infirmary, face as pale as sheet and sweat dropping from his forehead.

"The operation was a success. Tsuna was able to pull through. He's a strong boy, Giotto," Knuckle weakly smile.

"Can I see him?"

"I think let him rest for this night. He goes through a long journey. But, you can see him tomorrow and you should rest for now. Tsuna won't be happy if he sees you worn out. Come on, let grab a bite. I'm sure you don't have lunch,"

Tomorrow morning, Giotto was the first to wake up and quickly to head out to see Tsuna. Tsuna was lying on the bed. His right hand in the cast, his head is bandaged up; some of his hair was being cut probably for the operation yesterday. Giotto sits beside the boy and caresses the boy bruised cheek. Feel someone disturbing his sleep, Tsuna slowly opens his eyes, staring at Giotto's, probably trying to remember who the person next to him is.

"Pa…papa," slowly Tsuna forms his first world. After a whole year waiting to hear that sweet voice, this is the best moment for Giotto. His son first world is papa. Papa. Him. He is very delighted and grinning at the boy. Tsuna weakly smile at Giotto's reaction before he slowly drift back to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several years have passed since that accident and Tsuna is already five years old now. After that accident, let's see, Giotto became even more overprotective towards the boy. Whenever Tsuna got sick, Giotto always gets a panic attack. But after reassurement and giggles from the boy, he managed to calm down. Now, the boy is walking down the corridor after managed to persuade his papa, he get his chance to taste a slice of his favorite chess cake. Maybe more than one, Tsuna inwardly snickers.

Arriving at the dining room door, he heard some rumors about him. Interested, he slowly eavesdrops the conversations.

"Did you hear the rumor that Tsuna-sama is not Giotto's-sama son?"Maid A asked her friend while wiping the dining table.

"Shh, if someone hears you, you may get fired. Giotto-sama already warns us to never mention that thing around the mansion," Maid B scolds her friend with annoyed voice.

"But, I wonder when will Giotto-sama getting married? It's not that he wanted to be a bachelor forever, right? If Tsuna-sama never comes to Giotto-sama life," Maid C said with a dreaming voice.

"There even the rumors about Tsuna's-sama mother sold Tsuna-sama to Giotto-sama. Some even said that his mother abandoned him and Giotto-sama took him in because of a pity. That kid is an eyesore. I never get my chance to be with Giotto-sama," maid A said with annoyed voice. Maid B grumbles in annoyance before entering the kitchen.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Tsuna already muffle his cries. Enough, he already heard enough. His papa was a liar. He lied to Tsuna, always told him that Tsuna is his son. Tsuna hate his papa, why doesn't his papa told him the truth?

Tsuna enter Giotto's office. At that time, Giotto already finishes signing 10 stacks of paperwork. He needs rest and no one is going to take it away from him. He hears door opens and close before to find Tsuna standing there, with a head down low. It is unusual for Tsuna to act like this. Worried, he begins to approaches Tsuna.

"Is papa really Tsuna's father?" asked Tsuna when Giotto only a few meter from him.

"We already discuss this, Tsuna. Of course, Tsuna is papa's son," he trying to calm the boy down.

"No, papa is a liar. Tsuna is not papa's son. Tsuna heard the maids said so. Tsuna's Mama sold Tsuna to papa. Papa lied to Tsuna. Tsuna hate papa," for once, Tsuna burst out of anger at Giotto before he sprint out of the room, leaving Giotto in shock. Slowly, the shock was replaced by an anger expression. He already mentions to never bring this matter up in this house.

"What wrong with Tsuna, Giotto? Do you forbid him from eating the cake?" asked G as he opened the door, but only to be greeted by a furious Giotto.

"G, I want every maid to line up along the hall. Right now." Said Giotto sternly. His voice fills with venom and promising pain to the one who dare to disobey his order.

After a few minute, the entire maid already line up along the wall. Two maids already shiver in fright, seeing Giotto's furious face.

"Now, tell me. Who is the one who mention in this house that Tsuna is not my son?"Asked Giotto with a low voice. When, no one answering his questions, he snapped.

"You bastard, how many time have I told you to never mention that matter. Tsuna is forever being my son. Fine if you don't want to step out, I have no choice but to fire you all," here come Giotto's sadistic nature that he never shows to anyone. Slowly, two maid step out, admitting in silence that they're the one who broke the promises. By seeing those maid steps out, Giotto glares hard at them before he sigh and rubbing his temples.

"G, pay them. They fired," Giotto order before head to the backyard door. He needs to find Tsuna and explain everything to the little boy. Then, he spotted Tsuna sit below the shady tree while rubbing his teary eyes. Giotto approaches the boy before seat beside the boy.

"I'm sorry, papa. Tsuna should never raise Tsuna's voice on papa," Tsuna apologize, breaking off the silence between him and his papa. Giotto slowly pats the boy's head, reassuring the boy's discomfort.

"It's okay. Papa should never hide it from Tsuna," assured Giotto. Tsuna only staring at the ground, afraid to look at Papa's eyes. Giotto decided to tell everything to Tsuna.

"Your mama never sold you to me, Tsuna. She loves you, like every mother could love her child. You came from Crown Village. Your village was attacked by enemy. While papa and uncles search for any survivor, we came across a young mother and a baby. Even she was in pain, she continue to breastfed her baby. Her baby is you, Tsuna. Before she hand you to me, she kissed your face numerous time with tears, knowing this is her last chance with you. Then, she hands you to me, entrusting you to be in my care. Her last word is to protect you, Tsuna," Giotto explains the event that he will never forget in his entire life.

"After you came to my life, it was the best moment ever. Spending time with you, watching you grow up. You are my greatest gift, Tsuna and I will never exchange it for the world. I never regret the day I took you from your mama. I already fell in love with you when I first look at you and at that time you're only seven days old. The day I adopted you, the day I became a papa, was the best day of my life," Giotto said with a smile on his face. Soon, he find out he is being embrace by his son.

"Tsuna's sorry, papa. Forgive Tsuna. I love you too, papa," sobbed Tsuna and tightly hugs his papa. Giotto reassures Tsuna, also ask Tsuna to eat the dessert with him. Giotto took Tsuna's small hand as they headed to the mansion but Tsuna keeps glancing backward, staring at the shady trees. Giotto diverts his eyes to see what caught Tsuna's attention only to see nothing but the shady tree. Then, he glances at the boy who keeps staring at the tree before Tsuna diverts his head from his previous interest, with a smile. This only confuses Giotto and he decided to ask Tsuna about it.

"What are you staring at, Tsuna?"

"Nothing, papa. Let's go, eat cake," shout Tsuna's cheerfully. Giotto just shrugged his shoulder before heading toward the mansion.

There are two transparent silhouettes that were standing below the shady tree. One, a woman with flowing brown hair with a loving smiles and there is a bulky blonde man who is standing beside her, grinned. Their hands intertwined together. They keep watching the brunette boy before disappearing in a thin air, knowing that there someone who loves and protect their child just like they do.

THE END


End file.
